This application claims priority to United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 0027320.1, filed Nov. 8, 2000, which is incorporated herein by specific reference.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in and relating to apparatus and methods for monitoring emissions, particularly, but not exclusively in relation to monitoring beta and most particularly alpha emissions.
2. The Relevant Technology
Techniques exist where by alpha sources can be monitored and a level of emission or contamination determined based on the detection of ions generated by the passage of the alpha and/or beta particles. Such techniques can be used to monitor pipes, tools and other items with a view to determining their level of contamination and hence determining their future fate. If contamination can be eliminated down to being below a certain threshold then the item can be stated as free release and not be subject to restrictions on its future handling and/or uses. Different thresholds are set for different potential forms of contamination, with different thresholds also be provided between different countries and/or sets of regulations.
Existing techniques and apparatus face problems in being sufficiently sensitive to measure to the necessary levels whilst accounting for background levels which are unknown and vary with time.
The present invention aims to provide a method and instrument which accounts for variations in background emissions with time. The present invention aims to provide a method and instrument which is more sensitive.
According to a first aspect of the invention we provide a method of measuring for radioactive material, particularly contamination, in which an item to be measured for radioactive material is placed in a chamber in contact with a medium and the chamber is sealed, a detector for ions is provided in contact with the medium, the medium is moved about for a time period prior to the measurement of the level of ions present in the medium being performed, the level of ions in the medium being indicative of a characteristic of the radioactive material.
The chamber is preferably sealed against the surrounding environment of the instrument and in particular against the ingress of ions and/or radon and/or thoron from the environment.
The chamber may be provided with an inlet and/or an outlet. Preferably the outlet and inlet are joined by a connecting passage. Preferably the passage is sealed against the surrounding environment of the instrument and in particular against the ingress of ions and/or radon and/or thoron from the environment.
Preferably the medium is moved about by its leaving the chamber and reentering the chamber, ideally at different locations. The medium may be or may additionally be moved about within the chamber. The medium may be withdrawn from one end of the chamber, preferably the end nearest the detector. Preferably the medium is introduced to one end of the chamber, preferably the end nearer the item than the detector.
The medium may be moved about for more than 10 seconds, more preferably more than 100 seconds. The medium may be moved about for less than 600 seconds.
The inlet may be provided with a unit for moving the medium. The inlet may be provided with an ion filter. The outlet may be provided with a unit for moving the medium. The outlet may be provided with an ion filter.
The detector is preferably provided at or near the outlet. In particular the detector may be provided within the chamber closer to the outlet than to the item.
The measurement may be made after one or more checking measurements have been made. The checking measurements may investigate the fluctuations in the ion level with time. The measurement may be made after the fluctuations in the ion level pass below a threshold.
The first aspect of the invention may include any of the features, options or possibilities set out elsewhere in this document.
According to a second aspect of the invention we provide an instrument including a chamber into which an item to be measured can be placed, the chamber having a sealed state in which it contains a medium, means for moving the medium about the chamber and a detector, the detector being adapted to detect ions generated by emissions of radioactive material on the item in use.
The second aspect of the invention may include any of the features, options or possibilities set out elsewhere in this document.
According to a third aspect of the invention we provide a method of measuring for radioactive material, particularly contamination, in which an item to be measured for radioactive material is placed in a first chamber in contact with a medium, a second chamber also being provided, the first chamber and second chambers being provided such that the medium can pass through them, the first and second chambers being sealed, a detector for ions being provided in contact with the medium of the first chamber, a detector for ions being provided in contact with the medium of the second chamber, the medium being moved about during measurements, the level of ions present in the medium of the first chamber and the level of ions present in the medium of the second chamber being determined on one or more occasions, the level of ions in the first chamber being corrected according to the level of ions in the second chamber to give a corrected level, the corrected level of ions in the medium being indicative of a characteristic of the radioactive material.
The first chamber may be connected to the second chamber such that medium leaving the first chamber enters the second chamber. The first chamber may be provided with an inlet. The second chamber may be provided with an outlet. Preferably the inlet and outlet are joined by a passageway. The second chamber may be connected to the first chamber such that medium leaving the second chamber enters the first chamber. The second chamber may be provided with an inlet. The first chamber may be provided with an outlet. Preferably the inlet and outlet are joined by a passageway.
An ion filter may be provided at the entrance and/or exit of the first and/or second chambers. A unit for moving the medium may be provided at the entrance of the first chamber and/or at the exit of the second chamber and/or vice versa.
Preferably the medium enters the first chamber then passes to the second chamber then is recycled back to the first chamber.
Preferably measurements for the first chamber are conducted with medium flow through both first and second chambers. Preferably measurements for the second chamber are conducted with medium flow through both chambers. Preferably measurements for both chambers are conducted simultaneously.
Preferably a first detector is provided in the first chamber. Preferably a second detector is provided in the second chamber. Preferably the first and second detectors are distinct from one another. The first detector is preferably provided nearer the exit of the first chamber than the item is. The second detector is preferably provided near the exit in the second chamber and preferably in substantially the same position.
The first and second chambers may be provided in parallel with one another. The first chamber may be provided with an inlet and an outlet. Preferably the outlet is connected via a passageway to an entrance portion of the first and/or second chambers. The outlet may be connected to an exit portion. The second chamber may be provided with an inlet and an outlet. Preferably the outlet is connected via a passageway to an entrance portion of the first and/or second chambers. The outlet may be connected to an exit portion.
The first chamber may be provided within the second chamber or vice versa. The second chamber may be a pipe or other passageway passing through the first chamber. The second chamber may be a chamber defined in the bottom of the first chamber, for instance by a wall which is spaced from the outside wall of the structure defining the first and second chamber combination.
The first chamber may be provided outside the second chamber or vice versa. In particular the second chamber may be a pipe or other passageway provided outside the first chamber, but preferably linked to the entrance portion and/or exit portion which is connected to the first chamber.
The first and second chambers may be of equivalent, plus or minus 5%, size and/or volume and/or cross sectional profile.
The first and second chambers may be of different, for instance more than plus or minus 10% different, in terms of their size and/or volume and/or cross sectional profile. Preferably the level of ions measured by the detector for the respective first and second chambers with the same, known ion concentration is measured so as to link the responses of the two chambers.
The entrance portion may be provided with a unit for moving the medium, for instance a fan. The entrance portion may be provided with an ion filter. The entrance portion may be provided with a flow route control. Preferably the flow route control allows the medium to flow into the first chamber alone or alternatively the second chamber alone. The flow route control may be a valve.
Preferably during measurements for the first chamber the flow route control allows medium flow to the first chamber only. Preferably during measurements for the second chamber the flow route control allows medium flow to the first chamber only.
A first detector may be provided for the first chamber and a second detector may be provided for the second chamber. A common detector may be provided for the two chambers, for instance in the exit portion, The detector for the first chamber is preferably nearer the exit of the first chamber than the item is.
The level measured in the first chamber is preferably indicative of the ions generated by the contamination on the item and due to any gaseous emitters, such as radon and/or thoron present and due to any other background events such as cosmic radiation. The level measured in the second chamber is preferably indicative of the ions generated by any gaseous emitters such as radon and/or thoron present and due to any other background events such as cosmic radiation. The second chamber may be shielded to reduce or eliminate other background events. In such cases the second chamber level is indicative of the gaseous emitters, such as radon and/or thoron alone.
Preferably both detectors are connected to a processor. The processor preferably converts the current and/or discharge of a stored charge into one or more signals. Preferably the processor adjusts the first chamber result according to the second chamber result to give a corrected result. The process may adjust using an algorithm. The algorithm may include a multiplication factor to account for different size and/or volume and/or cross sectional profile first and second chambers.
The corrected level or result is preferably corrected against any radon present and in particular against any ions arising therefrom. The corrected level or result may be corrected against one or more other types of background event.
The third aspect of the invention may include any of the features, options or possibilities set out elsewhere in this document.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention we provide an instrument, the instrument including a first chamber into which an item to be measured for radioactive material is placed, a second chamber, the first and second chambers being sealed, a detector being provided in contact with the medium of the first chamber, and a detector being provided in contact with the medium of the second chamber, means for moving the medium through the first and/or second chamber being provided, processing means for correcting the detected signal from the first chamber according to the detected signal for the second chamber.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention we provide a method of measuring for radioactive material, particularly contamination, in which an item to be measured for radioactive material is placed in a chamber in contact with a medium and the chamber is sealed, a detector for ions being provided in contact with the medium, the medium being replaced by a further medium prior to the measurement of the level of ions present in the further medium being performed, the level of ions in the medium being indicative of a characteristic of the radioactive material, the further medium being free of gaseous emitters to a radioactivity level of below 5 Bq/m3.
The gaseous emitters may be radon and/or thoron and/or other emitters. It is particularly preferred that gaseous emitters of alpha and/or beta particles are excluded to below the stated level.
The further medium is preferably the same as the medium, but has been isolated from the atmosphere for at least 5 days, more preferably 10 days and ideally 2 months. The medium and further medium may be air. Preferably the further medium is compressed prior to being introduced to the chamber.
The chamber may be connected to a storage volume, for instance a passageway, conduit or tank, in which medium entering the chamber is isolated to generate the further medium.
Preferably the further medium purges the chamber and/or other medium containing spaces of medium.
The further medium is preferably free of radon to a level below 0.5 Bq/m3 and more preferably below 0.1 Bq/m3 and
The fifth aspect of the invention may include any of the features, options or possibilities set out elsewhere in this document.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention we provide an instrument, the instrument including a chamber into which an item to be measured for radioactive material is placed in use, the chamber containing a medium, a reservoir of further medium being provided, the instrument including means for displacing the medium using the further medium, the further medium being free of gaseous emitters to a radioactivity level of below 5 Bq/m3.
The first and/or second and/or third and/or fourth and/or fifth and/or sixth aspects of the invention may include any of the features, options and possibilities set out elsewhere in this document, and in particular from the following features.
The detector may be in the form of a single electrode. The detector may be in the form of a charged element or disc, such as an electret. One or more, preferably all of the electrodes of the detector are planar. The electrodes may be continuous, such as a plate, or discontinuous, such as a grid.
Potentials of between 10 volts and 1000 volts may be applied to the detector.
Where a charged element or disc is used, the ions in the chamber may be monitored by monitoring the discharge of the charged element or disc element. Electrostatic charge monitoring means may be used for this purpose. Alternatively, current indicating means may be used.
It is preferred that the apparatus be provided with a detector including at least three electrodes. Preferably the electrodes are provided parallel to one another. The electrodes may be provided generally parallel to the flow of medium through the chambers and/or passed the detector. Preferably the electrodes are provided in opposition, an outer electrode being opposed by one electrode, an intermediate electrode being opposed by two electrodes. The spacing between the electrodes is preferably the same between each pair of opposing electrodes.
Preferably the ions reaching the detector are measured using a single current measuring means, for instance an electrometer. A floating point electrometer is preferred.